Promise Me
by violetkisses
Summary: I never thought revenge would hurt this much. Naruto is slowly slipping away from my arms...But i know he won't leave me because he promised. SasuNaru


Warnings: OOC, character death, mental instability, angst

A/N: Hey guys. this is my first Naruto fic so please don't hate me, okay? i know this is a sad story but im kind of in the mood for angst so yeah, i made this story. hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Promise Me<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto felt his whole body tremble. He felt his world collapse. He felt his heart stop beating as he opened the door in front of him. As he opened the door to Sasuke's apartment, Uzumaki Naruto heard the sound of his heart breaking.

It wasn't like he didn't know. It wasn't like he didn't know of Sasuke's unfaithfulness. It wasn't like he didn't know that Sasuke had so many other lovers other than him. He knew. Oh, Naruto knew from the start. From the moment Sasuke stopped looking at him with _those_ eyes, he knew. The moment those eyes lost their love and adoration for him was the day Naruto's life started to crumble slowly but surely.

For 3 years he endured it. He endured all the pain, all the hatred, all the negligence. As long as Sasuke was by his side, he felt like everything was going to be okay. He felt like everything was going to go back to the way it was before. But why? Why didn't it? Why didn't Sasuke love him anymore? Why?

He gave Sasuke everything; his heart, his body, his soul. Hell, he would even sell his soul to the demon just for Sasuke. Anything. He would do anything for Sasuke. He would do everything just to see Sasuke's smile. But why? Why did Sasuke never grace him with his smile? Wasn't it enough? Wasn't it enough for him to endure Sasuke's beating? Endure Sasuke's cheating? Wasn't it enough for him to make Sasuke the center of his world?

What? What did he lack? He always did everything for Sasuke. He even chose Sasuke over his friends, his family and his fortune. So why? _Why?_

"…..Why?" Naruto whispered, his eyes wet with the tears that seemed to keep on flowing. "_Why?_"

Sasuke stared at his boyfriend, his body still entangled with his _other_ boyfriend. He couldn't speak. He felt time freeze. Naruto, _his_ Naruto, was standing there with such a defeated look on his face. His Naruto was standing there, salty tears marring his flawless face. Sasuke felt his heart ache. He urged it to stop. Why the hell was it even aching? Why the hell was he feeling guilty? Hurtful? And regretful? _This_ was what he wanted, right? _This_ was what he wished for, right?

But why? Why did it hurt to see Naruto cry? Why did it hurt so much to see Naruto look at him with such betrayed eyes? Why?

Five years. He has been with Naruto for 5 years now but he has planned this revenge ever since his family died. He has planned to hurt the son of the Great Minato Namikaze in every way possible. So why? Why did it hurt so much? Naruto deserved it. He deserved the pain Sasuke inflicted on him. In fact, he deserved more! He deserved to live a life of sadness, of pain and loneliness because of what his perfect family did to _his _family!

Naruto and his family should have died in that crash, too. It was unfair that only his family died. No survivors. All dead. Everyone left him alone and it was all Naruto's fault. It was all his fault. It was his fault. It was his! So _why_? Why did he feel so regretful? _Why_ did he want to hug Naruto and plead him to stop crying? _Why_ did he want Naruto to look at him with those loving eyes again? _Why?_

Oh god. Stop crying. Stop looking at me with those eyes, Naruto. Please smile. Please laugh. Please look at me with love again. Please, please. Oh kami, I just can't endure this. I just can't continue this revenge anymore. So please, please help me. Please.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked, wanting to punch himself for his stupidity. Stupid, stupid! Tell him to stop crying! Beg him for forgiveness! No, no, no. Stop him. Stop him from leaving you. Speak up! Speak up, Sasuke!

Naruto's breath hitched as he heard Sasuke's response. Did it matter? Yes, it mattered so much to him. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know but…..but maybe not knowing was better. Maybe not knowing would make him happier.

"It does but…..i guess….i guess I don't want to know. I don't want to know why." And with that, Naruto ran. He ran and ran. He ran away form Sasuke, away from Sasuke's other boyfriend, away from Sasuke's apartment. He ran and ran because he _knew_. Naruto knew that if Sasuke told him to stay, he would. He knew that if Sasuke begged him forgiveness, he would give it. And he knew that if Sasuke asked him to love him again, he would. In fact, Naruto would give him his heart, his body and his soul all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later…<strong>

"Naruto. Hey, wake up. Naruto, wake up. It's morning already." Sasuke placed butterfly kisses on Naruto's face and smiled as he heard his blonde giggle.

"Sasuke, stop it. It tickles."

"Hn. I won't stop if you don't get up." Sasuke said as he continued to place butterfly kisses on Naruto. On Naruto's forehead, eyes, mouth, neck, shoulders, hand. Sasuke memorized every part of Naruto with his lips. Naruto….god, Naruto was just too perfect.

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled, opening his eyes, revealing a pair of blue orbs that seemed to hold the sky.

Sasuke gasped. Naruto….Naruto's eyes were so beautiful. His Naruto's eyes looked at him with so much love. Oh god, he would never ever let Naruto run away from him ever again. He would hold Naruto close to his heart and let the blonde feel his love. He would make up for all the years he made his Naruto cry.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, gripping Sasuke's clothes real, real hard as if he was afraid of something. "You won't let them get me, right? You won't let them separate me from you, right?"

The raven hugged his lover tighter, not wanting to ever let go. "I won't."

"Promise?"

THUD. THUD. THUD.

Sasuke's eyes darted to his apartmen't door. Who was out there? Why were they shouting for him? Why were they forcefully trying to enter?

"Sasuke. Promise me. _Promise me_."

The raven's eyes turned to the pleading voice beside him. Why was Naruto so scared? He would never let someone separate them. Never. So why was he so afraid?

Sasuke smiled, squeezing Naruto's shoulders to calm the blonde. "Don't be scared, dobe. I promise. I promise, okay? _Trust me._"

Naruto smiled back, placing his head on the crook of Sasuke's neck, enjoying the warmth that the raven was radiating. Sasuke…..god, he loved Sasuke so, so much. He would love Sasuke forever and ever and ever. Even death will not stop him from loving Sasuke. Never. "I trust you, Sasuke. I always have."

The door to Uchiha Sasuke's apartment suddebly burst open and people were rushing in. People clad in white and police officers were there. Why were they here? What did they want with them? He hugged his Naruto tighter as he felt the blonde tremble. Naruto was so, so scared. Why?

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The police officer asked. "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I am." Sasuke answered warily, not trusting the people before him. "Why?"

"Minato Namikaze has ordered for you to be sent to the Konoha Mental Institute for mental instability. We are here with the doctors to accompany you there."

Sasuke laughed. Mental instability? What the hell were they talking about? But, wait. Minato Namikaze? The great Minato? Why would Naruto's father want to break them apart? Why? Was this the reason why Naruto was so afraid? Was it?

"Naruto, why is your father…" Sasuke faltered as he turned to see Naruto gone. Naruto. He was sure he had Naruto in his arms before those guys entered. So Where was Naruto? Where?

"WHERE? Where's Naruto? Where did you take him? WHERE? WHERE?" Sasuke demanded as he violently thrashed his apartment, his eyes looking wild with craziness. Where was Naruto? Where? Where did they take Naruto? Why did they take Naruto away from him? Sasuke didn't know what was happening but he had to look for Naruto. He promised his blonde that they would be together forever. He had to find him. He _had_ to. But where?

"WHERE?" Sasuke asked as he continued to thrash the room, demanding Naruto's whereabouts from the people in his apartment until he felt people restrain him. He tried to get away, punching the people trying to restrain him and shoving them but he lost. He was injected with something and he felt weak, so weak. He couldn't move, his body wasn't responding. And he felt so tired...

"...where?" Sasuke asked, his voice hoarse from screaming. "What did you do to Naruto?"

The pink haired nurse beside him looked at him with pity. Uchiha Sasuke looked so broken. So very broken and tired. "Sasuke…. Uzumaki Naruto died six months ago. Don't you remember?"

Sasuke looked at the girl in disbelief. What was she talking about? Lies. All lies. Naruto was just here with him awhile ago so it wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

The nurse studied the restrained patient's eyes. She thought as much. He really didn't remember. Poor, poor guy. But he had to know. He had to know the truth.

"Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto died six months ago. He got hit by a truck. You were there with him. Can't you remember? You were there when he breathed his last breath. You were holding him, crying. Don't you remember, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked at the nurse. And they thought he was crazy? The woman beside him was the one who was crazy! Not him! What was she talking about? Why the hell would he remember something that didn't happen? But wait…Oh god, no. He remembered. Oh god, Sasuke remembered. No…..no ,no, no, no. The truck. The blood. The body. No... Naruto, _his_ naruto, was dead….no, it can't be.

_Naruto._

And that was Uchiha Sasuke's last thoughts before he was engulfed by the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Earlier...<strong>

Oh, god. Naruto. No, no, no.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he saw his lover get hit by a truck. He was too late. He ran after Naruto but…he was too late. No…god, no.

The raven ran towards Naruto's broken form. Naruto looked so pale. Oh god, no. Sasuke cradled the blonde as he sobbed uncontrollably. "Naruto, naruto. Wake up. Wake up, please. _Naruto._" Sasuke whispered, placing soft butterfly kisses all over Naruto's bloodied face; his eyes, his mouth, his nose, his cheeks. Sasuke tried to memorize Naruto's every feature with his lips. "….Naruto."

"S'suke….Sasuke?"

"Naruto, you're awake. Thank God. Naruto, don't close your eyes, okay? The paramedics are on their way so just hold on. Hold on for me, okay?"

Naruto nodded, each nod sending pain to his body. He felt so numb. He wanted to hug Sasuke back but he couldnt' move. His eyes felt so heavy too. "S'suke…..tired….wanna sleep…."

"No, don't sleep." Sasuke pleaded, hugging Naruto's body tighter. "Don't sleep. Promise me…..promise me you won't leave me alone. Promise me, Naruto. Please promise me. I love you. I love you so please stay with me. Promise me. Promise me,okay?"

"…i...promise…stop crying...trust me, 'kay?..." Naruto whispered, a small smile gracing his lips. Sasuke, his Sasuke, was asking him to stay. Sasuke was telling him to stay with him. Naruto felt so happy. He felt so, so happy. If he were to die now, he would die with a smile on his face. Because finally. After so many years, Sasuke looked at him with _those_ eyes once again. Sasuke's eyes were so filled with love that Naruto felt like his heart was bursting with happiness.

"i…l-love you too….sa..suke...so so much...more than you would ever know..."

Uchiha Sasuke felt his world collapse as Naruto lay limp in his arms. Naruto had left him….he was alone again….

No, no, no, no. But wait...

Sasuke smiled, he chuckled then laughed hysterically. What the hell was he saying? He wasn't alone. He would never be alone. Never ever again. Didn't Naruto promise him? Naruto promised. _He promised_ and there was one thing Uchiha Sasuke knew about Naruto; Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promises.

Death won't even stop him.

**END.**

* * *

><p>AN: Ohmy. Did you guys like it? Hate it? Please have mercy on me! Review and tell me what you think but No flames please. Thank you so so much! I would love to hear from you guys~

xoxo, violetkisses.


End file.
